Shen Gong Wu
Shen Gong Wu were powerful magical objects created by Grand Master Dashi. The Shen Gong Wu activated one by one over a long period, and both the Xiaolin and the Heylin had ways of detecting their activation. The Xiaolin warriors had Dojo Kanojo Cho, and the Heylin villains had Wuya. Wuya grew more powerful with more Shen Gong Wu, so the Xiaolin Dragons-in-training had to collected as many as they could to stop her. List of the Shen Gong Wu and Abilities *Ants in the Pants - Released a massive swarm of ants that invaded foes pants. *Black Beetle - Turned into a massive suit of armor or float to protect the user. Could withstand the heat of the Earth's core. *Cannon Blaster - Blasted the user like a cannon ball. *Cat's Eye Draco - Enchanted Fire based powers, weapons, and moves. *Changing Chopsticks - Shrunk and at one point enlarged targets. *Crest of the Condor - Enchanted Wind based powers, weapons, and moves. *Crouching Cougar - Turned into a cougar that could transport users at rapid speeds. *Crystal Glasses - Let the user fortell the future. *Denshi Bunny - Turned the user into conductible electricity. *Eagle Scope - Let the user see like an eagle. *Emperor Scorpion - Had the power to control all other Wu. *Eye of Dashi - Shot bolts of lightning. *Falcon's Eye - Let the viewer to see through solid objects. *Fancy Feet - Granted sonic speed. *Fifi-Xiaogo - Turned into a gigantic mutt that transported the user. *Fist of Tebigong - Allowed the user to punch with incredible strength. *Fountain of Hui - Gave the user infinite and random knowledge. *Genie Moo - Swapped a person's personality. *Gills of Hamachi - Allowed the user to breathe underwater. *Glove of Jisaku - Allowed the user to attract other wu. *Golden Finger - Was able to freeze targets for short time. *Golden Tiger Claws - Allowed instant travel. *Heart of Jong - Brought in-atimate objects to life. *Helmet of Jong - Gave the user eyes on the back of their head. *Hoduku Mouse - Could fix any mistake. *Jetbootsu - Allowed the user to defy gravity. *Ju-Ju Flytrap - Released large flies that attacked targets. *Kaijin Charm - Enchanted Water based powers, weapons, and moves. *Kuzusu Atom - Destroyed any targets in sight. *Lasso Boa Boa - Turned into a boa snake. *Longhorn Taurus - Enchanted Earth based powers, weapons, and moves. *Longi Kite - Granted the user flight. *Lotus Twister - Allowed the user's bones and body to twist and turn. *Lunar Locket - Controlled the moon. *Manchurian Musca - Turned the user into a fly. Gave them a craving for sugar. *Mantis Flip Coin - Allowed the user to jump like a mantis at incredible heights. *Mikado Arm - Gave the user's arms super strength. Could withstand anything. *Mind Reader Conch - Allowed the user to read the thoughts of those in range. *Moby Morpher - Changed the users appearance. *Monarch Wings - Allowed spiritual bodies to realm without needing to posses others. *Monkey Staff - Turned the user into a monkey. *Monsoon Sandals - Increased the height of a users legs. *Moonstone Locust - Released an army of locust that ate any plants in sight. *Mosaic Scale - Served as a trap for spiritual bodies, such as Sabini. *Orb of Tornami - Released large floods of water. Could also release ice. *Reversing Mirror - Reverse the power of all other Wu. *Ring of the Nine Dragons - Allowed the user to duplicate themselves by splitting their personality. *Rio Reverso - Reverse the lifespan of objects, such as oil into dinosaurs. *Ruby of Ramses - Moved targeted objects. *Sands of Time - Allowed the user to travel time. *Sapphire Dragon - Turned into a gigantic blue sapphire that could put creatures under its control. *Serpent's Tail - Allowed users to travel like spirits. *Shadow Slicer - Allowed users to manipulate their shadows. *Shadow of Fear - Allowed users to see and bring to live another's worst fears. *Shard of Lightning - Allowed users to travel in the flash of lightning. *Shen-Ga-Roo - Turned into a large Kangaroo that transported creatures in it's pouch. *Shroud of Shadows - Allowed the user to hide in plain sight. *Silk Spitter - Spit large masses of silk. *Silver Manta Ray - Turned into a large manta ray that transported users in the sky and in the sea. *Sphere of Yun - Trapped someone in an inpervious sphere. Could transfer powers from the prisoner to the prisonee. *Star Hanabi - Shot balls of fire. *Sun Chi Lantern - Allowed users to combine Chi. *Sweet Baby Among Us - Turned into a gigantic baby that shot golden diapers, trapping the target. *Sword of the Storm - Released strong winds. Capible of making tornados. *Tangle Web Comb - Released a large web that tangled and trapped targets. *Third-Arm Sash - Acted like a third arm. *Thorn of Thunderbolt - Shot thunderbolts. *Tongue of Saiping - Allowed humans to talk to animals. *Tunnel Armadillo - Allowed the user to travel underground. *Two-Ton Tunic - Turned into a solid two ton tunic that protected the user. *Wings of Tinabi - Allowed the user to fly leaving a rainbow trail. *Woozy Shooter - Released gas that made users woozy. *Wushan Geyser - Erased foes memories for a given period of time. *Wushu Helmet - Protected the users head by deflecting attacks and projectiles. *Yang Yo-Yo - Allowed travel into the Ying-Yang World. *Ying Yo-Yo - Allowed travel into the Ying-Yang World. *Zing Zom-Bone - Turned the target into a mindless zombie. Trivia * Gallery Ants in the Pants.png|Ants in the Pants Black Beetle.png|Black Beetle Cannon Blaster.png|Cannon Blaster Cat's Eye Draco.png|Cat's Eye Draco Changing Chopsticks.png|Changing Chopsticks Crest of the Condor.png|Crest of the Condor Crouching Cougar.png|Crouching Cougar Crystal Glasses.png|Crystal Glasses Denshi Bunny.png|Denshi Bunny Eagle Scope.png|Eagle Scope Emperor Scorpion.png|Emperor Scorpion Eye of Dashi.png|Eye of Dashi Falcon's Eye.png|Falcon's Eye Fancy Feet.png|Fancy Feet Fifi-Xiaogo.png|Fifi-Xiaogo Fist of Tebigong.png|Fist of Tebigong Fountain of Hui.png|Fountain of Hui Genie Moo.png|Genie Moo Gills of Hamachi.png|Gills of Hamachi Glove of Jisaku.png|Glove of Jisaku Golden Finger.png|Golden Finger Golden Tiger Claws.png|Golden Tiger Claws Heart of Jong.png|Heart of Jong Helmet of Jong.png|Helmet of Jong Hoduku Mouse.png|Hoduku Mouse Jetbootsu.png|Jetboostu Ju-Ju Flytrap.png|Ju-Ju Flytrap Kaijin Charm.png|Kaijin Charm Kuzusu Atom.png|Kuzusu Atom Lasso Boa Boa.png|Lasso Boa Boa Longhorn Taurus.png|Longhorn Taurus Longi Kite.png|Longi Kite Lotus Twister.png|Lotus Twister Lunar Locket.png|Lunar Locket Manchurian Musca.png|Manchurian Musca Mantis Flip Coin.png|Mantis Flip Coin Mikado Arm.png|Mikado Arm Mind Reader Conch.png|Mind Reader Conch Moby Morpher.png|Moby Morpher Monarch Wings.png|Monarch Wings Monkey Staff.png|Monkey Staff Monsoon Sandals.png|Monsoon Sandals Moonstone Locust.png|Moonstone Locust Mosaic Scale.png|Mosaic Scale Orb of Tornami.png|Orb of Tornami Reversing Mirror.png|Reversing Mirror Ring of the Nine Dragons.png|Ring of the Nine Dragons Rio Reverso.png|Rio Reverso Ruby of Ramses.png|Ruby of Ramses Sands of Time.png|Sands of Time Sapphire Dragon.png|Sapphire Dragon Serpent's Tail.png|Serpent's Tail Shadow Slicer.png|Shadow Slicer Shadow of Fear.png|Shadow of Fear Shard of Lightning.png|Shard of Lightning Shen-Ga-Roo.png|Shen-Ga-Roo Shroud of Shadows.png|Shroud of Shadows Silk Spitter.png|Silk Spitter Silver Manta Ray.png|Silver Manta Ray Sphere of Yun.png|Sphere of Yun Star Hanabi.png|Star Hanabi Sun Chi Lantern.png|Sun Chi Lantern Sweet Baby Among Us.png|Sweet Baby Among Us Sword of the Storm.png|Sword of the Storm Tangle Web Comb.png|Tangle Web Comb Third-Arm Sash.png|Third-Arm Sash Thorn of Thunderbolt.png|Thorn of Thunderbolt Tongue of Saiping.png|Tongue of Saiping Tunnel Armadillo.png|Tunnel Armadillo Two-Ton Tunic.png|Two-Ton Tunic Wings of Tinabi.png|Wings of Tinabi Woozy Shooter.png|Woozy Shooter Wushan Geyser.png|Wushan Geyser Wushu Helmet.png|Wushu Helmet Yang Yo-Yo.png|Yang Yo-Yo Ying Yo-Yo.png|Ying Yo-Yo Zing Zom-Bone.png|Zing Zom-Bone Category:Weapons Category:Secret Weapons Category:Magical objects